


Dee, can I have my binky?

by CallMeBas



Series: Little Cassie [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Pacifiers, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: Castiel needs his binky.Or, Castiel uses his binky late into life, and John makes him get rid of it. After things go haywire, Dean gets his baby brother a new binky.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Little Cassie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983880
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Dee, can I have my binky?

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this. Don't remember writing it, and I don't know if it's finished or not, but I'm posting it.

More often than not John would drop his boys off at a motel and not be around for a few months. Picking up cases a few days out before collecting them and moving on to the next state.

Dean was eighteen now; they didn't need John around. As long as he called once every few days, there was nothing to worry about. 

His boys preferred the crappy motels that they got to themselves. It was these places that Castiel felt safest. Climbing into bed with one of his brothers, sometimes all three of them sharing one king. 

Friends were never really a thing he had. But why did he need them when he had his awesome big brothers? So what if all the kids laughed at him when Dean carried him home from school? It didn't matter. 

Cassie was the baby. That was it. 

Sam had always taken on a more mothering roll with him, comforting him when he was hurt, sitting with him when he was sick. Dean did that too, of course, but he had to go out and get money, too. Keep them fed and clothed. 

But it was days like this, where the kids had laughed and shoved just a little too much and Castiel had gone running into Dean's arms with tears in his eyes, that he asked for his special thing. 

"Dee, can I have my binky?"

Dean stopped for a second, before continuing on like nothing had happened, "Of course you can, baby. Wanna watch some toons when we get in?"

His sniffles were a little louder, face hidden in the collar of the worn leather jacket, but he nodded, "Please."

Sam raised his eyebrow in the silent question; Dean answered him just as quiet. 

Truthfully, both older brothers preferred days like this. Their baby brother, just a little more baby than he was before. 

When they get in, the motel room with a king sized bed, the first thing Dean does is lay his baby down. Cas doesn't move, just brings his hand to his eye to wipe at his tears. 

Sam was the one to press the rubber into his mouth, met with a satisfied hum, sniffles mostly subsiding. 

They strip him first; it's a joint effort, making sure he's comfortable, but he's eventually in his pyjamas. Sam and Dean follow not too long after. 

His brothers cuddle him and they watch scooby doo until he falls asleep.

\- 

John knows about the binky. Castiel had it in the car too many times for him to not notice it, but it doesn't mean he likes it. 

When Castiel is twelve, John tells him he needs to get rid of it. It takes a few months of weaning, but his binky is eventually gone. He misses it a little, but he can always suck his thumb under the covers on really bad days. 

Dean looks at him sadly, but he still calls Cas his baby, in secret. His little boy. And that makes his life just a little easier. 

-

Two years later, though, comes the awful news. It was met with lots of yelling, screaming, even a few bottles thrown around. He hid under the old motel bed until two voices left and it was just Dean laying on the floor, trying to convince him to come out. 

He did come out, eventually. Crawled right into his big brothers arms, and sobbed. 

"Sammy is leaving us?"

"He is, baby. But it's okay. We'll be okay, yeah? You and me. I've got you, baby brother." Despite trying to convince Castiel, the smallest Winchester can hear the pain in his voice. They lay on the floor and cry, before sinking into the bed. 

They wave goodbye to Sam four weeks later, but he doesn't return it. Back to them as he sat on the pulling away bus. 

-

John doesn't come back for his sons for six months. It's the longest they've ever been left, but he calls once a week, and Dean knows he's alive. Or something is pretending to be him, but Dean can't really bring himself to care. 

It's a month into their stay, that Castiel breaks down fully, grabbing at his big brothers shoulders, red rimmed eyes peaking up from wild dark hair, "Dee, can I have my binky?"

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, looking up from his brothers pitiful gaze, "We don't have your binky anymore, baby. I'm sorry."

He cries harder, passing out eventually. Dean tucks him up in bed and runs to the closest convenience store, grabbing a double pack of eighteen month pacifiers. The fancy kind, too, that aren't supposed to hurt teeth. 

With some beer and snacks in tow, he heads back to the motel, baby brother still tucked up, sticky tear tracks and worry lines on his forehead. 

He half debates waking him up, but Dean knows he needs to eat, brush his teeth and wash his face, so he does. 

"Hey, sweet baby. Can you wake up for me?"

He cries out, but does. Dean gives him a smile, "Let's go wash your face, okay? Then we'll eat and you can go back to bed."

He doesn't look like he wants to, but Dean picks him up and walks to the bathroom, "Been a while since I carried you, huh kiddo?" He's happy to report that Castiel looks a little happier.

Although less so when he has lukewarm water pressed against his face. 

"What's for dinner, hm? I think we have some beans, does that sound good?" It doesn't really click that he's treating Cas much like he did when his brother was four. 

He smiles at the nod he receives, though, and walks to the tiny kitchen to heat up the food with a baby brother on his tail. 

Dean winds up feeding Cas, between his head dropping in tiredness and Dean's sudden urge to look after his brother in all ways possible, it just seems right. 

Once teeth had been brushed and pyjamas had been put on, Dean laid his little brother in bed. 

"I got something for you, sweetheart." 

With sleepy, curious eyes, he looked up.

"I went to the shop baby. Got you a new binky." He held it out, bright blue plastic and rubber nipple oh so inviting. 

He opens his mouth, and no sooner it's in his mouth, tension leaving his body. It's got a little bee on it; happy smile with pink cheeks. 

He curls up behind his baby, kissing the back of his head, "It's all okay, Cas. I've got you." And this time, the phrase wasn't about convincing himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Love my baby Cas. He deserves the world. Let me know if you enjoyed? Comments boost my serotonin (:
> 
> And let me know of you think it belongs in the Little Cassie series. I can't tell
> 
> Love, Bas.


End file.
